Victor Lang
'''Victor Lang' was the Mayor of Fairview, as well as the second husband of Gabrielle Solis. Biography 'Early Life' Victor Lang is the son of Milton Lang and an unknown mother. He grew up in a very rich household. Victor will stop at nothing to achieve as much as his father. One day Victor meets a model named Samantha and they get married. They were married for several years until Victor divorces her because he isn't happy. Victor treated Samantha as his mistress. It is assumed that Victor and Samantha had a messy divorce since Samantha has a lot of resentment and hatred towards her ex-husband. Everything Victor owns is in his father's name that no one can sponge off of him. After Victor's divorce, Victor runs for mayor. Victor's father continues not to be proud of his son so Victor will try harder. Everything is going as planned, that is, until Victor meets his future wife, Gabrielle Marquez. 'Season 3' Victor tells his chauffeur to rear Gabrielle’s car on purpose so he and Gabrielle can meet. The next day, Gabrielle goes to Victor’s office and finds him being interviewed and photographed. He is running for mayor of Fairview. She agrees to go out with him, and though they have a pleasant date, she does not think he is the right man for her. Still, he is seen confidently telling a waiter he was going to marry “that girl”. ("My Husband, the Pig") After Gabrielle's wardrobe is ruined by a plumbing leak, she asks Victor if she can borrow one of his ex-wife's dresses. When Victor refuses, Gabrielle steals a few dresses and wears one of them to an event that Victor attends. Later, Samantha goes to see Victor, and hits him at his face: she says her clothes are not for his bitches. While Gabrielle is hiding in the restoom in her underwear, Victor offers his coat for her to wear and admits that he doesn't treat his ex-wife very nicely. ("Dress Big") Gabrielle refuses to have sex with him when Victor brings it up. However, when Victor is speaking at his political rally of supporters, Gaby notices how the other women look at him and she is suddenly turned on. They then have sex in the back of his limousine. Gaby becomes offended when Victor doesn't call within 24 hours. Edie suggests making him jealous. She takes a man to Victor's rally and kisses him in front of him, making him jealous and distracted from the rally. He then calls Gaby a number of times but refuses to answer, and when he visits her house, he confesses he's in love with her. ("Liaisons") Victor asks Gabrielle to marry him. She tells him how the divorce really shook her up, and how she wants to be sure the next time around. Gabrielle and Victor, during the blackout, indulge in a sexual activity in the elevator, which is caught on camera and used by a member of the staff at the hotel to blackmail Victor. Victor holds an emergency press conference to clear it up, but when things don't go well, Gabrielle takes the stand and reveals he had proposed to her and she had said yes, reaffirming his good reputation. ("God, That's Good") At his campaign headquarters, Victor is elected new mayor of Fairview. Gabrielle realizes she is the most powerful woman in the city. After she was arrested for insult to a meter guy, Victor's assistant gets Gaby out of jail. She tries to explain to Victor what happened, but he cuts her off. Victor reprimands her, gives her a lecture of what's expected of him and her in his new position, and demands decorum in public. As she leaves to get dressed for the victory party, he notices a bruise on her wrist. When she tells him the meter guy did it, he is really angry. At the party, as Victor and Gaby dance, two men approach the meter guy. When he verifies his identity as the meter guy, they beat him up. ("Into the Woods") Gabrielle says to Victor she suggested Susan to sharing the wedding day, when they were drunk. Gabrielle is shocked to learn the press will be at their wedding and that most of Victor’s efforts is all about his image. Gabrielle becomes worried that marrying Victor will be a mistake. ("What Would We Do Without You?") Gabrielle and Victor have a fight about his intention to run for governor. She tells Victor that she was already married to a man who put his career first and she swore never to do it again. He tries to apologize but she tells him she is intending to cancel the wedding. The next morning, Milton shows up early on her doorstep to apologize, because Victor does everything for his father. Victor called him up and blamed him for driving her away. Gabrielle finally accepts to forgive him. The day of the marriage, after the ceremony, Gabrielle has gone to fetch Victor so he can meet Bree when she overhears Milton telling Victor that by marrying her, he’s secured the Latino vote and the Governor’s Mansion. ("Getting Married Today") 'Season 4 One month later, after her wedding, Gabrielle arrives home and finds Victor showing around an estate agent. Victor tells the agent not to bother getting top dollar as he wants the house priced to move. Gabrielle tells Victor that she isn't ready to sell her house. Victor tells Gaby that she agreed, once they got married, that she'd sell the house. Later, when Carlos says he does not leave Edie now, Gaby says she wants try one's luck again with Victor. At Victor's home, Gabrielle confesses to Victor that she isn't happy. Victor looks at his calender to try and organize something. His calender is all full up with political campaigns and events. Gabrielle is not impressed. ("Now You Know") When Victor overhears the truth about what Gabrielle and John did, he’s only concerned about how it could affect him politically. Gabrielle tells Carlos that his reaction compared to Victor’s proves Carlos is the man for her. As Gabrielle is freshening up in the washroom, Victor wonders how Carlos could have stayed with her after her affair with John, and admits that if another man were to come into the picture he would be dead. ("The Game") Edie learns she has crabs, and she has to tell Carlos, who then proceeds to tell Gabrielle, who worries that Victor has them. When Carlos and Gabrielle see Victor scratching himself, they have their answer. Gabrielle pretends to be a sexy nurse there to apply medicine on Victor, and he goes along with the supposed sex game, even though the medicine smells. Gabrielle tells Carlos she took of the crabs; he’s worried about being caught by Victor, while she finds the danger exciting. Edie smells something familiar on Victor, and as she sees crab cakes being offered to her, then Carlos, then Gabrielle, then Victor, she realizes the truth about Victor’s smell. ("If There's Anything I Can't Stand") Gabrielle tells Victor's voice mail that she's leaving him. Gabrielle's surprised by Milton, who heard her message to Victor and deleted it before Victor could hear. He offers her a large check, which she can cash in 13 months -- if she stays married til Victor's been elected as governor. Gabrielle's about to head out of town for a while when she finds Victor in the car. He's upset, having learned she moved out. She says she's leaving him. He'll do anything to hold on to her, and even goes so far as to say he'll give up his plans to run as the governor. His dream is to have her. Edie shows up at Victor's and shows him the photos of Carlos and Gabrielle together. She places the blame on Carlos for seducing Gabrielle and says Carlos deserves whatever he has coming to him. ("Now I Know, Don't Be Scared") Victor tells Gabrielle that he has cleared his schedule for a month so that they can take a real honeymoon. First, they are going to start with a boat trip. Later, Victor tells Gaby he knows about the affair and tells her he "has something for her," as he is reaching into a duffel bag. Gabrielle assumes he has got a gun and knocks him overboard with an oar. She motors the boat back to the marina, where Carlos is waiting for her. They look in the bag there is no gun, only a sweater Victor was going to give Gabrielle because she was cold. They decide they are going to have to retrieve Victor and, luckily, find him and bring him back on board. He and Carlos start to fight and Gaby, fearing for Carlos's safety, knocks Victor overboard again. Only this time, they cannot find him. Victor must be dead. They return to the marina and they send the boat back out on its own. It will just look like an accident, or suicide, since Gabrielle will say that Victor was despondent over her leaving him. ("You Can't Judge a Book by its Cover") Victor’s body washes up. The police learn that Victor’s been found alive and she agrees to go to the hospital. Gabrielle tells a sleeping Carlos that Victor’s alive, and they’re screwed! At the hospital, Gabrielle and the police officers talk with Victor, who’s waking up. She just wants him to rest. Victor doesn’t remember anything about the boat and Gabrielle claims she doesn’t either. Victor’s neurologist thinks that’s not uncommon. Gabrielle shoos the detectives away and then agrees to stay with Victor a bit longer. He asks her to come close, then whispers in her ear he remembers everything, and will rest now as he’s going to need all his strength. ("Distant Past") Gabrielle stuns her friends by telling them she’s back together with Carlos and that they will be leaving town to escape from Victor, since he knows about her affair and is being released from the hospital tomorrow. Later, during the storm, Carlos finally makes it home and runs through the house like a mad man looking for Gaby. Victor is sitting in the front room. Carlos begins to explain to Victor that they never meant to hurt anyone with their affair. Victor starts shooting at him, with his gun. They run outside and start fighting. The gun flies out of Victor's hand. Carlos manages to punch Victor out and runs for shelter. Just as Victor recovers and raises some kind of iron leadpipe to smash Carlos's head in, Victor is impaled by a white picket from a fence and dies. ("Something's Coming") 'Post-Death 'Season 4' Milton joins Gabrielle at the church for Victor’s funeral. She tells him she’s crying on the inside. He proceeds to reveal she inherits nothing from Victor - all of Victor’s money was in Milton’s name, and she was worth nothing. He wants her to leave the funeral and threatens to reveal her affair to the congregation unless she exits. Seeing no point in staying, Gabrielle leaves. ("Welcome to Kanagawa") Gallery VictorPromo1.jpg VictorPromo2.jpg VictorPromo3.jpg VictorPromo4.jpg Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Gabrielle's family Category:Gabrielle's romantic interests Category:Divorced characters Category:Deceased Characters